


Super Stellar Summer Book One: Starborn

by SHSL_Bioweapon



Category: Archnova, Archnova: Super Stellar Summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Bioweapon/pseuds/SHSL_Bioweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden explosion destroys the earth and flings its inhabitants into space, only one thing is rumored to be able to reverse it, The Dreamshpere. Erick, a teenager who wants his home, family, and friends back, sets of to find it. However, space is nothing like stories and theories predicted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Stellar Summer Book One: Starborn

# Archnova: Super Stellar Summer

## Piece one: Starborn

### Chapter 1: Wilfre

  
"Where... am I?" I say to myself. I feel an odd sensation. Everything seems new for a moment. I feel almost as if I was going to begin a new life. The sensation passes, and my head begins to ache. My memories begin to clear, reminding me of what happened. My name is E- no, I prefer the nickname Wilfre. I begin to remember the events just as my mind repeats it's first question. "I was playing a game," I start, "then there was a loud sound, kinda like explosions, one after another... then, I, no everyone was drifting into, portals? But, no one else is here but me."  
  
I look around, hoping to at least find something of interest. All i find though, aside from seemingly endless hills, is a beach towards the left, and a grove towards the right. If my memories hadn't made me believe otherwise, I'd probably think i was somewhere else on Earth. "That's impossible though, Earth is gone," I say, before the reality and gravity of that statment finally kick in. "Earth... is gone. Gone gone. Blown up, Game over'd. Wh-why did this happen?!" I ramble to myself, there isn't anyone else here to listen. Just the grove, the sea, and the moving shadow.  
  
Wait a minute. "Moving means it's probably alive!" I say overjoyed and upbeat. It looks human, and from the direction they're moving, they must have been in the grove a second ago! "HEY!" I shout, but the shadowy figure presses on. "He must not hear me. Guess I'll get closer." I sprint towards the figure. I hardly get any closer. Whoever it is, they are fast. I look behind me making sure there isn't anything chasing him down. "Nothing?" I say. "Good."  
  
I get to the shore of the beach, and decide to take a breather. How far had i moved? It felt like miles. I was never a runner though, maybe it's closer to two? I get up, remembering why I ran at all, but luckily, There was no more running. The figure was jumping from rock to rock, noticeably easily. "Geez... feels more like chasing a cat than a person," I remark.

I continue, hopping from stone to stone, until i encounter something strange. On top of the largest stone yet, was a cabin. I open it finding what must have been a home, with evidence of a, well, bad ending for its owner. Not wanting to get to hung up on the bleak sight, i exit through the other door, finding more ocean par-core waiting for me. Fun, i say mentally.

It took a while, but finally i caught up with the figure, getting a decent look at the figure i was following. He was male, short, with brown hair. He had a white t-shirt with a red oval in front, a grey long sleeve under that, black finger-less gloves, shorts and black and white tennis shoes? boots? something between those two. I go, ready to talk to the stranger, but he starts before I can even open my mouth.

"What the hell are you following me for?!" he shouted.

"Sorry," I start. "I just saw that you where the only one here and I thought you'd be headed where others were." He stares at me for a minute, possibly thinking I'm someone he knew. Oddly enough, his face reminded me of someone as well. 

"Wilfre..? Is that you?" He asked, seeming much calmer now. Sadly, I couldn't put a name or memory to his face.

"Huh? Do you know me?" I replied.

"What..?" He sounded shocked. "You don't remember me? Hunter?" No way, I thought. There's no way... of all the people to meet up with, it was a friend...? I can't believe it... I... I...

"I can't believe of all people, I finally met you in person!" I said that out loud, but i didn't really care. I met a good friend from my favorite online game... the odds... Holy cow...

"You look a lot different when your hair is black," He commented.

"Well, sadly, unlike my character, I can't  instantly dye my hair Auburn. Speaking of differences though, you seem... shorter than I thought. " I replied. 

"Really?!" He exclaimed, punching my shoulder. "Don't even joke like that, Wilfre." He sounded pissed, but overall happy about seeing me. But before I could fully except the situation, a whale came up. No joke, a whale came and ate the entire pillar we stood on.

It took some looking around, but i eventually found a light source. A dying lantern from a wrecked ship. What is with this whale? What kind of whale eats an entire ship..? I thought. Luckily, Hunter found the same lantern, and so we met up there. We didn't have any ideas for a way out, but we did enjoy company. Turns out he was looking for others as well, so finding someone was as enjoyful for him as it was for me. Maybe more so. We talked for hours about stupid stuff like games and whatnot. Then, I remembered we were stuck, after hours of being distracted. 

"Any ideas of a way out?" I asked. 

"Wilfre, It's a whale, no human thing we can do would stop it." He replied.

"Huh? Say that again." I said, piecing a plan together.

"Uh... okay..? I said It's a whale, and no human-"

"Stop," I interrupted. "I have a non human thing I could try."

"What?" He started, beginning to perk up a bit. "You do? What is it?"

"Plasma," I start, "I have, well, let's just keep it at a special power for controlling plasma. I could stop the whale with it, or I could turn a heat source into a teleporter. I could do some other things, but those are the only helpful choices at the moment."

"We could use the lantern!" He said, eager to test it.

"I... guess so," i agreed nervously. I haven't really been one to show of this power, especially since having powers like that known in society only cause fear. However, this is different. This would be to help me and Hunter escape a whale. not to mention that any government on earth was completely obliterated. So I gave it a shot. It worked exactly as I hoped. The only odd thing was the glow of the lantern going from a yellow hue to a lime green one, but that was due to my plasma. The light grew and grew, eventually shinning bright enough to reveal the entirety of the whale. And then, We were falling into a grassy void. A place that was only grassland, no ocean, no grove.

"Where did that take us..?" Hunter asked, disoriented from the experience.

"I don't know, I can't exactly control were i go, but at least we are out of the whale." I replied, trying to be optimistic about our situation.

"Heh, still though. You have a power, right? Something that makes you different than others. It is a great thing." He said.

"What?" i said, somewhat confused. I didn't expect Hunter to be so happy with my power. everything just adds more questions. And for one answer, I get at least four more questions... Now's not the time to even begin to get of track, though. I need to know, why is Hunter so accepting of my anomaly..? "I don't get it. Why bring that up?"

"Because," He started. "I had my own power, the ability to shapeshift. Unfortunately, I don't anymore, about a month ago, someone turned it into a crystal and hurled it into space. Shortly after that, I got split up with the friend I was exploring space with."

"Exploring space?! And You lost your Power?!" I shouted by accident. "How? Why? When?"

"Hmm?" He seemed lost in thought, but at least heard me. "Well, It isn't like it matters now. The crystal, and my friend are.. long... gone...

"I don't understand, why did you go quiet all of a-" I began, but couldn't finish. I felt a shadow loom over me, and what a saw was, a spaceship. Someone was able to find us, But who? And for what? As endless questions raced through my mind, I felt as if all time stopped for this moment. I i was stuck in that moment for a long time before i could think of what to do next.


End file.
